House of Ra
by FabianWillowPenelopeGarcia
Summary: This story is based off of House of Anubis Season 2. Some of the tunnels are the same. The characters are the same but have different names. Thanks for reading!


House of Ra

Originally "House of Anubis."

1/13/2013

By: Bryce K. Garman

_**Chapter 1**_

I got out of the taxi and stared at the big house called "House of Ra." Ra was the Egyptian god of the sun. The boarding school she was attending was in London, England, It was called Egypt Academy. She got a 4 year scholarship to attend. She walked into the house and she was looking around when the house mom Amber sneaked up behind her and asked if she was the new American girl Cacy. She said "Yes, I am. Where should I put my luggage?" Amber said, "Follow me I will show you your room." We walked up the winding staircase to her room. Amber said, "You will be rooming with Maddie Millington. She was pleased because one of her best friend back in Iowa was named Maddie! I soon started to unpack and Maddie walked into the room…. "You must be Cacy?" I said. "Yes I am pleased to meet you, I'm American." I said. "Ya I know" said Maddie. They walked down stairs where the rest of the students were sitting in the living room. Maddie introduced me to the rest of the students "This is Cacy Martin and she just moved here from… where are you from again?" "I am from Iowa in the United States." I said. Emma Williamson and Samantha Jaffery walked up to me and said "Pleased to meet you! I am Emma and this is Samantha but you can call her Sammy if you want." Ok, pleased to meet you both. Amber walked into the living room and said "Time for supper. Come and eat!" Everybody sat down and began to eat. Amber came at once and said "How about we all introduce ourselves to Cacy. I see that she already has met Maddie, Emma, and Sammy. So how about the boys introduce themselves to her." A boy with dark brown hair stood up and said "Hello, I am Bryce Rutter and I am very pleased to meet you." Then a blonde boy stood up and said "Hey, my name is Brad Campbell and I am an athlete." "Please to meet you two" I said. Then a dark skinned guy stood up and pretended to be the president. Everybody laughed and then he said "Hi, my name is William Lewis but you can call me Billy. I am kind of a jokester but I am sweet too. I am also dating the beautiful Maddie!" Then a blonde boy stood up and said" Hey, my name is Eric Clarke and I am a jokester as well. Billy and I are best friends. I am also dating the pretty Sammy. The last boy stood he was wearing a leather jacket and his hair was all spiked up all's he said was "Hey, what's up? My name is Sam Sweet. My dad is Mr. Sweet; he is the principal at the school and also the science teacher." Then I said "Well you know my name and I am from Iowa in the United States. I room with Maddie and will start school tomorrow. Also thanks a lot for the nice welcome and for introducing yourselves to me. It means a lot." Just then Amber walked in and said "Well you know me I am the house mom. My name is Amber Rhman and I will cook, clean, and do the houses stuff. Just then the house master David Rodenmaar walked in and said "Get to your rooms immediately or you will face the punishments." Amber started to say "This is Cacy and she is the…" David cut her off and said "Yes, yes, yes I know who she is." All of the students ran out of the room to their rooms. All of the girls gathered in mine and Maddie's room. I asked "What is was that about?" Emma answered "It was just creepy old David being his mean self!" They all began to laugh. Well good night they all said to each other. See you all in the morning….

_**Chapter 2**_

The next morning they all gathered around the table for breakfast. Amber had made eggs, scones, bacon, and hash browns. During breakfast Billy and Eric were throwing food at each other. Sam, he was just being an obnoxious jerk he said "I was a babe!" Then the girls and I walked to school. They talked about boys and there dates they had this weekend. I didn't have a boyfriend or I really wasn't planning on doing anything this weekend. When they got to school they had History first with Mrs. Peterson. I sat down by Maddie and Bryce. Mrs. Peterson started talking about Ancient Egypt but I was distracted by trying to figure out why my grandma had told me to find the secret within the House of Ra. That's half the reason I got a scholarship was because my birthday was January, 1 at 1:00 a.m. She said I was the Chosen one or something like that. She gave me this locket that was shaped like an eye. I had NO clue what it was for or what I was supposed to do with it. Then Mrs. Peterson called on me and asked "What house I lived in?" I wasn't listening to know that she was asking everybody which god or goddess house they lived in. Then I said "Ra". After class Bryce asked me "Why I was distracted?" I didn't really want to tell him why I was and why I was sent hear, but when we got to Drama with Mr. H.U. we sat down on the couch waiting for the teacher and so I decided to tell Bryce everything. Bryce was the only one that really wanted to listen to what I had to say. He said that if I needed any help with it to ask him and he would help me with anything. He said he was really smart and he said he knew almost everything to know about Ancient Egypt. I told him I would ask if I needed any help. Just then Mr. H.U. walked in and said he was the drama teacher. He gave us all a book with a play called "Romeo and Juliet" He said we would have to learn the lines and have to pick a part and read it to the class. We all picked a part and stood in front of the room and started to read. He said that we would have to memorize it and then say it to the class without a script. We all complained but he just said "Deal with it!" We all went to lunch and then went home because we had an early out for some reason. We all gathered in the living room. We started to talk. Maddie asked "Do you have a boyfriend?" I replied "No, I had one before but we had broken up before I came." "That's a bummer!" said Maddie. I went up to my room to write in my diary:

Dear Diary,

Today was my first day of school. It was good. I went to History first, but I was distracted do I really wasn't paying any attention. Then we went to drama with Mr. H.U. we half to memorize a part from Romeo and Juliet. I think it is a very romantic play. Then we went to lunch. After lunch they said we had to go back to the house for a reason they wouldn't tell us. I got to know Bryce and he is really cute and I think he likes me! I hope he asks me out sometime!

_**Chapter 3**_

After I wrote in my diary I went down stairs and they were still hanging out in the living room, but where was Bryce? I went down the hall to Bryce's room. I knocked on the door. He said come in. I walked in and I saw him crying. I asked him why he was crying and he said that his grandma just passed away. I told him it was ok and he asked me if I would go to the funeral tomorrow and I told him of course. He wiped his tears away and said lets go eat! We headed to the table and we all said a prayer for Bryce and his family. Them we ate roast, corn, and potatoes. It was delicious! After that we went to our rooms. Maddie and I started to talk. She said she was listening at the door when Bryce was crying and she was comforting him. She said that I liked him. Even though it was true, all's I said was No, I don't. Maddie said we were going to best friends! I agreed. She asked me how she liked the school so far. I said "It is fun, nice, and very interesting. Then I heard the horrible loud voice of David he said "It's 11 o'clock, you have 10 minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin…. Drop. "I asked Maddie if he said that every night and she said "YES, I know it is really annoying and he should let us stay up later!" Maddie and I hopped into our beds and fell asleep almost immediately. I was dreaming…. A ghost like women came in she was some sort of Ancient Egyptian ghost. She said she was Ra's lover…..she told me I had to find the Chariot of Ra and return it to her. She said if I didn't I would forfeit my life. Just then I woke up to a stinging pain on my arm. I went to the bathroom and looked at it. It was a sun. I scrubbed and scrubbed but whatever I did it wouldn't come off. She put it under water but it didn't come off. There was also a rule that no one could have a permanent tattoo. She walked back to her room and she saw Maddie sitting on her bed awake. Maddie saw my arm and asked what it was. I had to tell her because I had no other explanation. She asked what the Chariot of Ra was. I told her it was some sort of possession that Ra must have had when he was alive. I didn't really know. So Maddie and I said we'd talk in the morning and we went back to sleep. The next morning Maddie woke me up and she said she had a dream about a ghost woman who told her to find the Chariot of Ra or forfeit my life. That was the same dream I had, then Maddie lifted up her shirt and showed me the sun tattoo on her arm. I covered my mouth and screamed! I don't know what to do or even what this was about. Just then she remember what her grandmother had told her about finding the treasure of Ra. Maybe the Chariot of Ra was the treasure, but where is it? She kept asking herself the same question as she got dressed for the funeral. I met Bryce by the door. We waited in silence for David to come and drive us there. Finally after 5 minutes of silence David came down and walked out the door without a word. It was complete silence on the way to the funeral. Once we got there Bryce and I went to the front of the church to sit with Bryce's family. We all began to cry including me even though I didn't even know her it was still really sad to watch my friend and his family cry. After the funeral we went to the cemetery to bury his grandma. There was also a lot of crying there as well. After that David toke us back to the house and we got into our uniforms and headed to school. On the way to school Bryce thanked me for coming. I said "No problem it was the least I could do. You have been so nice to me and all I decided to pay you back for being nice." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and so did he. We went to school and we hung out all day.

**Chapter 4**

That night Bryce and I walked in to the living room together. Maddie toke me aside and asked if we were like a couple or not?! I said I don't know. He hasn't asked me out or anything and it really isn't the girl's job to ask someone out. I hope he does soon though! Amber walked in and said time to eat. She served us Hamburgers and Potatoes. They were so good! Emma came up to me and said that they were having a secret meeting at midnight and asked if I would want to come. I said sure. When the clock struck midnight we all met in Maddie and my room. They said we were going up to the attic. We tiptoed out to the attic door. Maddie used a bobby pin to unlock the door; we all walked up the long staircase. When we reached the top we all sat down in the middle of the room. I finally thought I had friends! I decided to tell them about my grandmother and what she said to do. They all had a puzzled look on their faces. Like what? Then Bryce said that there was an ancient Chariot of Ra that was never found and is said to be still hidden. I said that's what my grandmother said it was. I just couldn't think of the name. Thanks Bryce! No problem! Then Maddie said we should form a club and try to find the Chariot. Your grandma said it was still hidden somewhere in the house. Under or Above? Above would be wear we are at right now, the attic. Then under would be in the cellar or maybe even lower than the cellar! Maddie broke in and said…. AR that will be our club name! Shut up, Maddie, Emma Said! Wait, that's a great name, Maddie! Cacy said. Let's head to the cellar tomorrow night and see what we can find, Bryce said.

Dear Diary,

Today was a GREAT day! Bryce, Maddie, Emma, and I tried to figure out where to look first to find the Chariot of Ra. We looked in the attic and didn't find anything so tomorrow night we are going to go to the cellar and look there. Maddie came up with our club name….. AR! It spells Ra backwards. Well AR! I think Bryce will ask me out!

_**Chapter 5**_

Good morning everyone, I said. What does Amber have for breakfast? Pancakes, bacon, and eggs, Amber said. Yum! Bryce, Maddie, Emma and I talked about our plans to go to the cellar tonight. Bryce said he would get the spare key from David's office. We waited until David left to do some odd jobs, then Bryce and I creeped up the stairs and into his office. We opened the key cupboard and took the one to the cellar. When we got the key we started to head to school. We walked all of the way in silence. When we got to science class with Mr. Sweet, he was just teaching everyone about the periodic table. After school was over we headed to the library to do some research on this "Chariot of Ra." We found some books that are all about Ra so we checked them out in the book. Then we headed back to Ra House where Amber was making us some after school snakes. Billy and Eric were hogging all of the cookies and cupcakes. Maddie, Bryce, Emma, and I went to Bryce's room. It was a mess! We did some research on the chariot of Ra and then some just on the House itself. The house was built by the famous Egyptologist Robert Garman and his wife Amelia. They had one daughter and two sons, Bryce, Wyatt, and Mya Garman. Bryce said wow I have the same name as one of the Garman's! Cool! Bryce then did some research on the family. Robert and Amelia went to Egypt for an expedition with Howard Carter and Lord Carnarvon, but while they were there the both were killed unexpectedly. Weird we all thought. They were killed in the place of Ra. Even weirder Maddie said. Then Bryce did some background research on the Garman kids. We found out the Bryce Rutter was living in Bryce Garman's room. That is awesome Bryce said. Then they figured out that Cacy and Maddie were living in Mya Garman's room. And that Samantha and Emma are living in Wyatt Garman's room. Wow! We all said. I can't believe I am in the bedroom of a famous Egyptologist's kid! It is so cool! We did a little more research about the house and the founders. Bryce G. was believed to have hidden the stuff is father or mother brought home. He is said to have hidden many antiques and priceless objects from Egypt's history. They all covered their left eyes and said AR! Maybe Bryce hid the Chariot of Ra. If his father brought it home then he gave it to his son and he kept it and hid it when he was older. It is said that when he inherited the estate of Ra. That he hired David Sr. So that must be David's dad! When Bryce was older he tended to disappear for days even weeks and then he would just come back like nothing ever happened. So he may have had a secret room or study. Maybe his father's stuff is hidden in it, but where would this study be. The house? I don't know but maybe it's in the cellar. We are looking there at midnight so let's keep a special eye out for anything like a door or secret compartment with like a key. The clock stroke midnight so all of the AR members met in the main hall. David was sound asleep in his office above the stairs. Let's do this thing Maddie said. They all covered their left eye and said "AR!"

_**Chapter 6**_

They unlocked the cellar door and headed down. It was very creepy and weird. David was in to taxidermy and he had stuffed animals everywhere! They looked around for a little bit until they heard a creak. They all huddled together and then one of the closets started to open and 2 zombies like figures came creeping out! We all screamed, but as we were ending out scream we heard laughing and the zombies took off their masks and they were Billy and Eric! Of course the jokesters of the house. Maddie yelled at Billy but it was no use they were dying with laughter. Then when they were done with their laughing fest they asked what we were doing down here anyway. We just didn't say anything. We asked them how they knew we were going to be down here. They said they overheard us talking about it and it was the trick of the century! Well it wasn't funny Billy, Maddie said. Ya we all butted in. Eric walked up the stairs and said good night but Billy stayed behind and said he was gonna stay with them. Eric said ok and went to bed. Billy asked us what we were doing and we really had no choice but to tell him everything. He said wow! We let him join AR or he might have told Amber or David that we were in the cellar. We poked around until the bookcase drew my attention. I looked above and the things looked like snakes but they were actually 8's. I started to turn them and it started to appear numbers. It must be a special code! We have to figure it out! This might be where Bryce's secret study is!The next day we were researching important dates and years that the code could be. Then Bryce R. had a great idea! The year the house was built! The year was 1980. That night we all went back down to the cellar and tried it and believe it or not it worked! We all walked into the secret room. It was cool. There was a desk and some chairs and 4 book cases. We were poking around. Bryce was looking through his desk and found some old diaries and notebooks. We put all of the diaries in a bag. Maddie was looking through the books and while she was she pulled a book out and the book case turned into another stone like room. She screamed for help but by the time we got her out of there she was temporarily blind. A light had blinded her. Then one of the picture frames fell off the wall. There hanging by 6 hooks, were some sort of necklace. Bryce took one down and they all had an animal engraved on them. Bryce said he would have his uncle Jeffery if he could identify them. So they all left helping Maddie to her room. She was only going to be blind for 3 days. Hopefully she can live! The next morning was hectic! Everyone was wondering why Maddie couldn't see. We just made up some silly story. We all ate breakfast and headed to school. The lessons were boring as usual but I didn't pay any attention because my mind was everywhere. After school Bryce and I went to his uncle Jeffery's store. We brought one necklace thing. He said that they were used to protect something or someone. When we got back to the house we told the others and I thought that they were protection from the light beam that Amber got blinded from. That is a great theory Cacy, Bryce said. Let's try it tonight. We headed down to the cellar and went into the secret study room. We each put on an amulet and opened the bookcase and went in. The light started to travel up my body. And then before I knew it it was almost to my face!

_**Chapter 7**_

Then it made it to my chest. Then the light disappeared! It worked! We all got done and then we went down the winding stone hallway. We came to a bookcase and there were 10 books. All of them had a letter on them. There was a B,G,A,R,Y,C,M,A, and N. It spelt out Bryc Garman. But where was the E in Bryce? It might be in the library Billy said. That's probably were it is Bryce G. said. They put them all in order and left. The next morning they left early to go to the Garman Library. They looked and looked but they couldn't find it. They went over to the checkout book and looked through it. They found it! The person who had checked it out was C.P. bad. What did that stand for? Cacy said maybe Christy Peterson B.A.D. Omg! Maddie Said! That is right. Mrs. Peterson has some explaining to do. They marched into her classroom and went up to her and told her that she had checked out a book 4 years ago and she needed to return it. She said O yes sorry I have that book in my desk I have been meaning to return it. Here you go! Thanks we all said at once. We took the book back to the house and went down to the tunnels. We put the book where it needed to be and then a pedestal appeared and a small cube was on it. The wall that was next to it had a small triangular spot where it looked like a key would fit into it. We went back up to my room around 9. We have 1 hour until lights out. What do we have to do with this cube? Before we do anything Emma, Billy, and I have to show you something. They each pulled up their arms and there on each one of them was a sun. We all had the same dream that you had. We have to help you or we forfeit our lives. Not your guys too! Maddie and I have the same mark and the same dream! This is bad. We have to find the chariot or we all forfeit our lives. Just then the Amber's doll house cracked and made a triangle. Then I through the cube on the ground and reformed it into a triangle and it worked! We went back down to the tunnels and put it in and then the door opened! We all cheered with joy. Let's see what's behind Tunnel number 2! It was just floor board. Some of them were blank and some of them had a cat, duck, wolf, sheep, and a cow. Maddie said it was hopscotch and believe it or not it was. Bryce's voice came over the speaker and gave us a riddle. I think there is a pattern. Look! Emma and Billy said. There was a papyrus on the wall. It said Meow, Quack, woof, baa, and moo. It must be the pattern! It goes Cat, Duck, Dog, Sheep, then Cow. Bryce tried it but fell. Maddie, Emma, and I went a crossed perfectly. It was just the guys who were having the troubles. Billy tried and made it on his 5th try and Bryce mad it a crossed on his 7th try. YES! They all said at the same time! Let's see what Bryce G. has in stored for us this time! They all covered their left eye and said AR.

_**Ch**a**pter 8**_

They all walked down the hallway. Once they found the next task they walked up to ledge and looked down at the never ending darkness. It was a big opening! There must be some sort of bridge or ladder to get a crossed. Ya that's what I was thinking Billy said. Let's call it a night guys and come back tomorrow. We all need some sleep. The next morning Amber had made them bacon, eggs, and scones. They were delicious! We talked about the next task and how we were going to get a crossed the huge hole. Then Mr. Sweet and David walked in and said that there will be a Mask Ball held at the school this Saturday night at 8:00 sharp. We all cheered. I started to talk to Eric about getting me a dress. I bought a pink and black one from him. Then after breakfast we all got into our group and headed to school. During our break/study hall we did more research on this Bryce Garman man who built Ra House. He and his fellow friends built all of the houses. Garman's owned Ra House, Frobisher- Smythes owned Anubis House, Mawdsley's owned Horus House, Carter's owned Isis House, and the Werhspan owned Osiris House. All of the men were friends and all died the same way. Frobisher- Smythes died in the place of Anubis, Mawdsley died in the place of Horus, Carter died in the place of Isis, and Werhspan died in the place of Osiris. This is too freaky. They were all killed with their spouses except Howard Carter who was never married and had no kids. Bryce Garman was Robert Garman's son so everything that Robert brought back from Egypt was mostly stolen objects that were priceless. Robert Frobisher- Smythes built Anubis House and he gave all of his stuff to Sarah at first but took them back right before he died. Then he hid them. Robert Frobisher- Smythes had stolen the Mask of Anubis which was found last year, the 7 ankh pieces that were found 2 years ago, and The Tank of the Dead that was just found this year. That means that anything Robert Garman stole must be in Ra House, and he probably hid them very well! The Mask of Anubis was found in tunnels under Anubis House by Fabian Rutter, Nina Martin, Amber Millington, Patricia Williamson, and Alfie Lewis, all of our siblings. That means the same ghost is haunting us as it haunted them. That also means that Bryce Garman hid The Chariot of Ra under Ra House in tunnels just like Robert FS, Creepy and Weird. Maybe we need to make the bridge to cross the whole? All of the tunnels are based off of Egyptian Gods or Goddess'. The first one was the light based off of the sun god Ra. The books and the key were based off of the god of knowledge and learning Thoth, along with the hopscotch test. I don't know yet what this one is based off of. Maybe the god of crocodiles Sobek, because back in ancient Egyptian times they always would mistake alligators or crocodiles as stepping stones. Let's go check out the tunnel now! They all covered their left eyes and said AR!


End file.
